Four of a Kind
by AmethystStarr - MJLolanaK
Summary: What happens when four friends who were all at some point dating each other gather for dinner and a game of strip poker... Cam/OC/Lam/Shep Bi-sexual themes and sex.


Title: Four of a Kind

Author: Jemenia Rose Dalton

Fandom: Stargate SG-1/Atlantis

Spoilers: none

Summary: Cameron calls for a night of fun with Joesie &amp; Carolyn while John Sheppard is back on Earth. Cam/Joesie/John/Carolyn craziness.

Disclaimer: Stargate, and all content thereof, belong to MGM, SyFy, and their subsidiaries!

Warnings: NC-17, slash, bi-sexual themes

AN: I don't normally write slash, but after seeing some amazing Cam/John icons by my lovely and talented friend Colls on LJ, I had to finish up this little idea I had running around the gutter of my imagination and write it out! Forgive me if this is too crude, it is my first time writing an orgy...and let me just add, I hate writing in notepad!

General O'Neill had called a meeting of all Base commanders within the Stargate Program and he had promised them all a little down time while they waited for everyone to return from this or that mission. They were only missing the commander of the Gamma site, Col Wollcott, and General Cho, the new head of the Icarus project that had recently been rebuilt after it's members had fled to the Destiny during the attack from the Lucian Alliance, and had another few days to wait til they arrived.

Joesie had gone to Dr Lam's office to look over a little side project Carolyn had wanted her to see. She sat at Carolyn's computer with Carolyn leaning over her shoulder, resting her chin next to Joesie's ear. She giggled a little,

"This reminds me of our days back at Johns Hopkins," she said. Her breath tickled the edge of Joesie's ear.

"It certainly does...minus the long hours of studying and the excrutiatingly hard exams," she laughed, "and I must say, we've both certainly improved our skills since then, don't you think?" Carolyn lifted her head as Joesie turned around to look at her. Carolyn laughed,

"I certainly would," she hugged her friend to her. "I've missed you, Joe," she said quietly.

"I've missed you too, Lyn." Joesie rested her hands on her best friend's hips as she in turn rested her arms on Joesie's shoulders.

Just then, Cameron poked his head in the office,

"There you are! I've been looking all over the place for you," he said. She and Carolyn had startled themselves away from eachother as he'd spoken.

"Was there something you needed, Cam?" Joesie asked. Just then one of the blue lights by the door started to flash,

"Dr. Lam to the infirmary immediately, Dr Lam. to the infirmary immediately," said the voice over the loud-speaker. Carolyn raised an eyebrow at Joesie,

"Duty calls..." she said as she headed for the door.

"It sure does, go get 'em, tiger!" Joesie called after her. She looked back at Cameron who had stepped inside. He raised an eyebrow at her,

"Did I interrupt anything, dear?" he said, smirking. Joesie rolled her eyes at him,

"Of course not, you just surprised us, that's all," she paused, "It's still weird for you isn't it, seeing the two of us together after having dated her. And now you and I are engaged..."

"Nah, not really. I mean you dated her along time before I ever met her," Cam dug the toe of his boot into the concrete next to the chair she was seated in, "I was actually thinking how kinky it was. You two are damn sexy together, ya know that..." he let his voice trail as he leaned over Joesie's shoulder to kiss her behind the ear. Joesie dipped her head into his, as he blew gently in her ear, then traced the edge with his tongue.

"Colonel Mitchell, you are going to get all of us in trouble if you don't stop that right now!" Joesie whispered. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him back to arms length, "Now what was it you were looking for me for?" Cam took a deep breath,

"Well, I was just wonderin' if it would be alright if I asked Sheppard to join us tonight, pizza, the game, beer, maybe some strip poker...whadya think?" he said as he got that bashful look that Joesie thought was so adorable.

"You missing him too?" she asked. When he nodded she said, "then I think that's a great idea. Why don't you go ask him, and I'll go check on Carolyn." She got up and headed for the door, planting a kiss on Cam's lips as she went. At the door she stopped and turned back to him, "Maybe I'll even ask her if she'd like to come too!" She smiled back at her fiance.

"One can only hope," Cam replied as she disappeared around the corner. He high-fived himself that she'd read his mind and mentioned inviting Carolyn. This would be perfect if it all panned out. The two couples, whichever way you looked at it, together again...well, more like a foursome than "couples" or so Joesie and John both said. Cam nearly skipped to John's quarters. Cam knew Sheppard had only been there a single day so far, but he was anxious to see him again. He knocked on the door.

John was flipping through the channels when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said, turning off the tv and getting up from the bed. He was relieved to see Cameron stick his head around the door. He rushed over and shut the door behind Cam, then grabbed the other man and kissed him long and hard. Cam's arms instinctively went around Sheppards body.

"God, I've been dying to do that ever since I got here," John said as they came up for air.

"I take it you missed me too," Cam smiled, running his hand down John's arm, then taking his hand in his, "Joesie missed you too, ya know. You should write her more often." John took his hand from Cam's and went to sit on the bed.

"Yeah, about that...I understand congratualtions are in order for you two. I hope you'll be very happy together." John's words bit into Cam, it hurt him to hear his best fried talk like that about the woman that he knew both of them loved.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"I saw Carolyn yesterday. She told me." John answered.

"You know this doesn't change anything, John. It never has and it never will," Cam said as he sat down next him. John narrowed his eyes and looked at him,

"Yeah well, you say that now..." Cam was fed up, he didn't want to hear his male lover talk this way.

"John, stop it, right now. Just stop it," he stood, "I came here to make a simple request of you from both me and Joesie. We'd like you to join us for dinner tonight. We can talk about this then, ok. I don't like talking about something like this behind Joesie's back."

"Why? It doesn't concern her. It concerns you and me..." he sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "...dinner will be fine...Is Carolyn coming? I'd like her to be there as well for this "discussion"," he made air quotes with his fingers, "I wonder how she feels about all of this." Cam tried to ignore his friends musings,

"I believe so, if she can. Joesie's talking to her now. I'll let her know you've accepted," he turned to go and John grabbed his hand,

"I'm sorry, Cam. It's just that this is all still a little weird. For all of us, I'm sure. I just thought the four of us were content to just be...just be..." Cam nodded and kissed him,

"I know. I'll see ya tonight."

"See ya," Sheppard replied as Mitchell left the room.

That evening as the four of them sat in the living room of the apartment that Joesie and Cam kept together, conversation began to turn from the game, that had ended with their team winning, to the "situation," as John called it, with Joesie and Cam's engagement.

"And you're ok with this whole thing?" John asked Carolyn as they sat around the ottoman which was covered with paper plates and empty beer cans.

"I'm absolutely fine with it. Whatever makes Joesie and Cam happy, makes me happy." Carolyn answered as she stood up to help Joesie clean up. She bumped Joesie's hip with hers as the two girls made their way to the kitchen. When they giggled, Cam shot a raised eyebrow and a smirk at John. He shrugged and picked at the opener on his beer can,

"I dunno, maybe I just haven't gotten used to the idea yet. I mean it's a little weird to come back to the SGC to find out that two of your best friends and lovers are getting married right outta the blue." Joesie piped in,

"Well it's certainly not out of the blue, but it will take some getting used to on all our parts..., "she tried to change the subject, "Hey, what say you all to a game of strip poker?" Carolyn made an o with her lips,

"Ooooo!" she crooned.

"I'm in!" Cam and John chorused together as they raised their hands, which only made the girls giggle harder than before.

"They're so predictable when they're together," Joesie whispered and she dried her hands.

"Indeed," Carolyn deadpanned the Teal'c-ism they'd all come to know and love. They giggled again."We'll go get the cards and chips. Be right back," Carolyn said as the two of them walked to the bedroom, arm in arm, their hips swaying in unison. While they were gone, Cam took the opportunity to ask John a question he'd been meaning to ask for awhile,

"So, does anybody on Atlantis know about...ya know, being bisexual?" he asked. John looked at him rather surprised. Cam continued, "I mean the way you talk about Teyla...I just thought that, well, you know."

"You're jealous, aren't you?!" John exclaimed, "Ha! Oh this is rich!"

"Hey, I could say the same thing about you. And no, I am not jealous. I was simply curious because I know Joesie only ever told one other person there who didn't already know."

"Yeah? Who was that?"

"Aw, whats-his-face, pretty boy..."

"Lorne?! She told Lorne! No wonder he was always making googly eyes at her. Damn, you could almost see him undressing her with his eyes, he must have really got off to that idea!" John said, laughing a little. "Too bad he couldn't have come too..."

"Hey, that's my fiance you're talking about."

"Well that's my girlfriend you're talking about, Cam. So I don't wanna hear it," he smirked at his blue-eyed companion.

"Alright boys, enough talking about us now. Who's ready for some good old fashioned naughty fun?" Joesie said as she and Carolyn came back into the room. Cam and John's jaws hit the floor as they searched for words of protest. The girls had gone and put on several other layers of jackets, pants and skirts while they'ed been out of the room, as an advantage over the guys.

"That is SO not fair, you two!" Cam said.

"Yeah, that only leaves us with three losses!" John added.

"Or less..." Cam muttered, considering what he and John were wearing, or not wearing for that matter. The girls looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

"The better for us to gaze at your sexy body's as we win hands!" Carolyn remarked.

"Uh-uh, you two have to take at least one or two layers off before we deal any cards!" John said, putting his foot down, which was rather difficult to do considering he was sitting indian style next to Cam.

"Fine." Joesie said, "Move over, Flyboy," she added, pushing Cam over towards his own side of the ottoman as she took off her top skirt. "Don't you think it's more comfortable this way, boy, girl, boy, girl?" she smirked at the two men.

"Ooh, you are bad, aren't you," Carolyn said, also taking off the top layer of bottoms. "Ok, so we took off the top layer, that still leaves us with..."she counted, "five layers left, we still out number you," she declared. John and Cam gave in,

"Fine. Let's just get to the good stuff, shall we?" Cam said. He took the cards from Carolyn and started to shuffle as Joesie distributed the chips. When the cards were shuffled and the starting chips distributed, Joesie said,

"Ok, rules are: We're playing in teams, girls win the hand, boys take off their clothes and vice-versa. One win or loss per clothing item. Overall winners get to name the next game, fair enough?" Cam looked to John who nodded,

"Fair enough," John pulled a coin from his pocket and flipped it in the air, "Tails girls go first, heads, we do." He slapped the coin over on the back of his hand and revealed tails. "Dammit, I really thought we had that one!" he mumbled. The game began and slowly but surely, everyones clothes began to come off. They added in some tequila, rum, and other exotic beverages which only aided the shouting and jeering they were doing. By the end of the game John was nearly drunk, and Carolyn was over the edge. Joesie and Cam knew how to hold their liquer, they'd both had to endure one or two of Vala's drinking games, so there was only a slight difference to their demeanor. Cam and John sat across from eachother, in the nude as the girls gathered up all their winnings.

"I told you we'd win," Carolyn slurred leaning over Johns legs.

"Yes, I think you did, several hundred times during the last hand alone," he grinned, kissing her as she nearly fell in his lap. She and Joesie were left in their daintily mathing sets of underwear. Cam grabbed Joesie and undid her bra as he kissed her,

"Ok, so what's the next game, ladies?" he asked, letting Joesie go and taking the vodka shot she had been about to down. Joesie grinned and got up, letting her bra fall to the floor. She deftly stepped out of her panties and grabbed Carolyn away from Johns arms.

"Hmmm...let me think," she thought for a moment and twirled around in a circle with Carolyn,

"Spin the Dildo!" cried Carolyn as she nearly fell to the floor. John got up and deftly picked her up before she hit the floor.

"Careful there, doctor," he grinned at his sudden thought, "The doctors don't want to play doctor?" Carolyn giggled. Joesie laughed, then snorted, which was customary for her after having that many drinks,

"Who says we don't, You'll just have to spin the dildo to find out now, won't you!" Cam laughed and grabbed her from behind. He lead the way as he carried her to the bedroom.

"This calls for a change of scenery, I should say." He threw her down on the bed and flopped down beside her. Carolyn had started kissing John as they followed them to the back of the apartment. Now her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was fumbling with her bra fastening as they licked and kissed at eachothers lips. "Hey, now!" Cam said as John and Carolyn nearly landed on top of he anc Joesie. "No fair to get a head start," he said as he pulled John off Carolyn and Joesie pulled Carolyn out from under John. Joesie quickly had Carolyn undressed as Cam pulled John into a backward hug, his hands roaming down to John's thighs and squeezing. Joesie propped Carolyn up on the headboard then leaned over her, her butt high in the air, to reach into the bedside drawer. John smacked her ass,

"Hurry up there, Joe!" he said, as he leaned back into Cameron's arms. When she sat back up with dildo and lube in hand. Cam grabbed the purple silicone dildo from her,

"Losers say, "Forget this shit!'," with that he tossed it across the room. Joesie smikred and flipped the lube oil open with her thumb. John grabbed Joesie and kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue. He'd forgotten how good she tasted. As he kissed Joesie, Cam kneeled behind him and massaged his ass cheeks. Cam nibbled at his asscheek and Carolyn ran her hands up and down Joesie's back, running her fingers lightly over her nipples as she scooted down so her hips were agabists John's and her mouth was beneath Joesie's deliscious blossom. Cam kissed back up John's back and proceeded to take the lube from Joe and use some himself, rubbing it on his already hard cock before fingering some onto John's rear. His breath hitched and he bit down on Joesie's bottom lip, making her moan. Carolyn flicked her tongue across her girlfriend's outter lips and Joesie moaned again. Cam pulled John down onto his cock with a groan, then reached around and took John's cock in one hand and with the other teased Carolyn's clit. With a deep moan, she stuck her tongue deep within Joesie's depths and recieved a rush of hot liquid in her mouth as Joesie came down hard on her mouth. John was massaging Carolyn's breasts as Cam let go of his cock and pulled Carolyn's hips up and onto John's cock, coupling the three of them. The sensations they were giving each other were beyond what any of them had ever felt with only one partner. John's whole body quivered as he was brought to a swift climax. The attentions that each was giving the others made them intensify their own actions to their other partners as they switched positions. This time Cam was on the bottom, his future wife Joesie impaled herself on him as John knelt behind her and gave her anal as Carolyn straddled Cam's chest and bent to kiss him as she lifted her ass to Joesie's waiting mouth. Joesie felt like her body were shooting off fireworks inside her as her men fucked her hard and she moaned into Lyn's wet blossom. She worked her mouth hard on her clit and grazed it with her teeth as she came hard in time with Cam who held her hips against his as he bucked her harder and harder with every surge. Finally John puled Carolyn off the bed and made love to her on his own on the floor. Cam took Joesie and flipped them so he was on top and continued to make love to her until the foursome were completely spent. They all knew they'd have plenty of bruises in the morning, but they couldn't care less. Their foursome had been amazing and not one of them could or would complain tomorrow.

~Fin~


End file.
